


It's All In your Eyes

by MasterofMages



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ghost Purgatory AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Horror, Mild Thriller, Multi, Romantic Comedy (sort of), Supernatural - Freeform, a bit of mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: Kihyun has lived his life with the ability to see ghosts. The ghosts that he can see always have a very distinguishing feature, their eyes. As he has been taught by his mother, who shared this ability, the ghosts with blue eyes are closer to going to heaven, meaning that they have repented during their time as a ghost and are soon ready to move on. The ghosts with red eyes are those who are closer to being dragged into hell, once their eyes begin to turn red, it is typically very hard for them to repent and go to heaven.Kihyun is an author who has hit a bit of a slump. Lucky for him there is a place that has piqued his interest, a sharehouse that is apparently built on a graveyard used during the Joseon era, perfect for something to inspire him. What Kihyun doesn't expect is a ghost who died more recently than the Joseon era, a few ghosts to be exact.Will Kihyun, his fellow tenant and friend, a scaredy cat londlord, and another tenant/ghost loving nerd be able to save the three ghosts that haunt the share house, sending them to the better of the two afterlives? Read to find out!





	1. Intro to Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of spontanious fic. I've had the idea for a while, but wasn't sure what group to write it for....  
> Anyways, if there is anything that confuses you, please be patient, I do plan to finish this fic eventually, and all will be explained more thouroughly in time.  
> Feedback, support, and the like, are always appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> 1st Chapter will be a simple Character and Setting introduction.

**Character Profiles**

  
  


**Yoo Kihyun (Human)**

  * Author of well liked horror novels (was a former med student, but gave that up to chase his dream of writing), doesn’t earn much despite being well liked (uses pen name and avoids media as he would rather have a calmer life, therefore he has never done a fansign or other events of the sort)


  * Moved to the Honeybee Share House due to rumours that the place was built on a former graveyard that was used in the Joseon era, also has a bit of inspiration block and was hoping the countryside would help clear his mind


  * Can see ghosts (another reason he quit med school, too many ghosts in hospitals), inherited this ability from his mother, who taught him about the red/blue eyes thing (red meaning the ghost is closer to going to hell, and blue meaning they are closer to heaven)


  * Is a bit of a clean freak (managed to get a lower rent because he offered to clean the place, as well as cook meals for the other tenants)


  * Favourite hobby (second to cleaning) is singing, once released an album (under same name as pen name) didn’t do as well as he had hoped, but gained a few more fans as a result (not a complete flop)


  * Has quite the temperament, but only towards those who don’t listen or those who insult those he cares for, is sort of a mother figure towards his friends (as he often nags them about things, as well as makes sure that they are taking care of themselves properly)



  
  
  
  


**Son Hyunwoo/Shownu (Ghost with Red eyes)**

  * Previous owner of share house (older brother to current owner, left him the house when he “died”)


  * Cannot remember why he “died” (this is due to intervention from the heavens, best that he doesn’t remember, it was some kind of accident, also has vague memories of his life, he does remember his brother though)


  * A fairly quiet person, takes time to warm up to a person but once he does he is the warmest most caring person to those he cares for (is also a very cheerful person once he feels comfortable)


  * Acts a bit like a father sometimes as he had to practically raise his younger brother while they were growing up (a few years after his parents adopted his brother they passed away, in which he took the responsibility to raise his brother)


  * Best Friend is also a ghost (according to this ghost they were friends in life too)



  
  
  
  


**Lee Minhyuk (Ghost with Blue eyes)**

  * Best Friend to Hyunwoo/Shownu (lived about 10 min away from share house during childhood, moved in after high school when his parents decided to travel in their retirement)


  * Did one year of college but decided he would help Hyunwoo with his plan to turn the share house into a guest house for people to vacation at (the house is located near a small but beautiful lake with a sandy beach, house itself is surrounded by forest, with a large meadow nearby)


  * Involved in the accident that took Hyunwoo (doesn’t remember the incident, but he does remember his life prior to)



  
  
  
  


**Shin Wonho (Human)**

  * Pro. Dancer who was injured due to an accident. Doctors said his injury will take at least 8-9 months to heal properly, decided to move to the share house during his hiatus to heal properly while enjoying his time off (also recommended by psychologist due to "PTSD", aka. He can see ghosts due to his recent accident)


  * Arrives at house a week before Kihyun (the ghosts aren't evident right away, takes a while for Wonho and Kihyun to notice them)


  * Kihyun teaches Wonho about the red/blue eyes in ghosts and the meaning


  * Has a solid fanbase as a pro dancer who also dabbles in singing, met Kihyun once due to them singing a duet/OST for a TV drama


  * An easygoing person, who despite looking tough (due to his muscular physique) is a total sweetheart and softie, he really cares for those he is close to, and is kind to strangers


  * Has a male, pet rabbit named Seokkie (short for Hoseok’s Tokki, yes, very creative), rabbit is cute and playful, is a bit naughty, by that I mean that the rabbit does things he knows he shouldn't do (a very intellectual rabbit, but uses it in an “evil” way), Seokkie adores Wonho, and Changkyun, doesn’t mind the ghosts, or Jooheon, but he seems to dislike Kihyun (warms up to him eventually)



  
  
  
  


**Chae Hyungwon (Ghost with Bluish Purple eyes)**

  * Was once a tenant at the share house, did modeling to earn his keep, high school friend to Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk


  * Involved in the accident that took Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo (also no memories of incident, remembers most of life prior to)


  * Known as a person who doesn’t like to do work (a tad lazy) but he will do his part when it is required of him


  * A bit hard to get along with due to his stubborn personality, and his tendency to scold those who do any injustice to others (so not a bad guy, but he has a sharp tongue)



  
  
  
  


**Lee Jooheon (Human)**

  * Current owner/landlord to tenants of share house, spends his spare time composing music and writing lyrics for a small entertainment company (wrote the song that Kihyun and Wonho happened to sing)


  * Lost his older brother (Hyunwoo), and friends (Minhyuk and Hyungwon) to an accident, has no/little memories of said accident


  * Best friend to Changkyun, a tenant at the share house


  * Deathly afraid of ghosts, but cannot see them as clearly as Kihyun and Wonho (can only really sense them, and tricks himself into thinking he saw them)



  
  
  
  


**Im Changkyun (Human)**

  * Tenant at share house, spends time exploring haunted places (there happens to be a lot in the Villages near the share house)


  * Is a tad obsessed with finding ghosts (He isn't completely stoic around ghosts, he just finds them interesting), is a genius at creating technology, uses those skills towards his ghost hunting (and doing repairs at the share house) and has created a pair of glasses that should be able to allow the wearer to see ghosts (tech. not completed yet)


  * Best friend to Jooheon since childhood (loves to prank Jooheon, especially when it comes to ghosts,)


  * A very friendly and playful person, shy at first, but once he deems you a friend, that’s when you need to watch out for his playful antics (very much like a hyperactive puppy)


  * Plot’s a bit slow in getting to the more exciting parts



  
  


* * *

 

**Other Notes**

  * ages are all pretty much what they are currently (as of April 2018)


  * Story is based in the southern half of the Korean peninsula, in a share house near the ocean side, the house itself is surrounded by a forest (The house sits on a small meadow in the forest), as well as a few mountains. The house itself is a Modern take on a Victorian style house, with two stories, a basement, an attached garage, and a small shed/workroom at the back of the house (Jooheon uses the shed/workroom for producing/composing his music, also where Changkyun tends to work on his gadgets).


  * Chapters will tend to be short, I might make them longer as I continue to write 


  * Updates will probably be irregular, it all depends on when I can get time and inspiration to write (or if the fic. does well enough for me to continue it)




	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun has a strange dream

**Prologue**

 

_ The field that he currently stands in is covered in fog, thick enough that he cannot see more than the grass beneath his feet. He takes a few steps forwards in attempt to assess his surroundings, to try and figure out where he is. He hears a soft thud to his right, like the sound of someone walking towards him across the wet grass. _

 

_ He turns towards the noise and sees a shadow looming closer, and closer, till the person to whom it belongs to is right in front of him. _

 

_ He stares at this stranger, his mind takes quick note of the man's features, the tall height, sharp jawline, and muscular arms. He moves his gaze towards the eyes of this handsome stranger. Red. Not red like blood, more like a pinkish red. He sighs, knowing that this stranger is merely a spirit, a damned ghost who is close to hell. He feels a slight pity for this spirit, he knows it’s not easy to repent once their eyes have begun to turn red. _

 

_ The spirit opens his mouth and begins to speak, but no sound comes from his lips. He stares at the spirits lips, trying to make out his words as the face of the spirit begins to show desperation. _

 

_ “H...help me?” _

 

_ The spirit lifts a hand towards him as if reaching for his own. He replies by lifting his hand as well, their palms touch, and he can feel the cool temperature of the spirit’s skin. No sooner after their hands have touched, the ghost is dragged away, as if chains bound to him were being pulled. _

 

_ “No, wait!” He cries out to the spirit. He tries to run after him, only to find that he is frozen in place. He panics, as the fog grows thicker, and thicker, till darkness surrounds him, and he can no longer feel anything but fear _ .

  
  


Kihyun gasps, jolting up from his bed, his blankets now damp with sweat. He wipes some of the sweat from his brow, as he attempts to catch his breath.

 

Once his mind has calmed from his nightmare, Kihyun leans to the side of his bed and grabs his phone to check the time.  **8:30 AM** his phone reads, Kihyun lets out a groan.

 

“Damn it!” He curses. Kihyun had set an alarm for that morning, and unfortunately for him the sound wasn’t on. Now he’ll be driving in the dark, as it’ll take almost a whole day to drive all the way from his apartment, to the share house he’ll be living in for the next while.

 

“I hope I can still find it…” he mumbles while throwing on some clothes. Lucky for him he didn’t have much stuff to bring with him. Being the smart person he is, he had spent the last few days packing, so all he really had to do was wash up, eat, pack up the truck he had managed to buy from a friend (for a cheaper price of course), and then he could be on his way.

 

About 15 minutes later, still finishing the last few bites of his breakfast whilst setting up his playlist for the drive, Kihyun had set off with a long journey ahead of him. His mind replaying the dream he had the whole while.


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun arrives at Honeybee Share House.

**A New Home**

 

It was just gone dusk when Kihyun arrived at the share house, or at least he hoped it was the right house. He may have gotten a bit lost before arriving at what seemed to be his destination. Only one way to find out.

 

Kihyun hopped out of the truck and walked towards the front door of the house. He paused and took in a deep breath, made a small wish that this was the right place, and proceeded to knock on the brown wood of the door.

 

He only waited for a few moments, when the door opened and he was greeted by the smiling face of a young man.

 

“Hello!” The young man bowed in greeting, “You must be Kihyun-ssi?”

 

“Yes.” Kihyun confirmed, “It seems I do have the right place then?” He said with a hint of doubt.

 

“Yep!” The young man nodded, opening the door wider to let Kihyun inside, “Welcome to the Honeybee Share House. I’m Lee Jooheon, owner of the house. Would you like some help with any of your bags and things?”

 

“Oh, uh…” Kihyun was taken aback by the young man, Jooheon’s smile, it was even brighter than when he first greeted him, “I think I can manage.”

 

“Okay, just let me, or Changkyun,” Jooheon gestured towards another young man, Changkyun, standing with his head peeking around the corner, “If you need any help. Come and I’ll show you your room.”

 

Jooheon lead Kihyun into the house, giving him a quick tour of the place while heading towards Kihyuns’ room.

 

Kihyuns’ room wasn’t anything fancy, it was a fair sized room with a built-in closet on one side, and a large window that had a small balcony just outside. The room also had a bed in it, of course, a double sized bed, which was convenient because Kihyun had sheets for that size of bed.

 

“Thank you.” Kihyun thanked Jooheon and Changkyun, before going back to the truck to unload. Once he finished unloading his things, he opened the box with the sheets in it, and made the bed. After having a quick shower, all Kihyun wanted to do was sleep, he was exhausted from his long journey. He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

 

“Come in.” He spoke loudly so the other could hear him.

 

Jooheon opened the door slightly, poking his head through the crack, “I know you must be tired from your drive down here, so rest for now. I can introduce you to the others tomorrow once we’ve all had a good night's sleep!” Jooheon gave him a soft smile, “G’night, sleep well and we’ll see you in the morning!”

 

“Good Night to you too.” Kihyun smiled in return. Jooheon closed the door as he left, and Kihyun flopped onto the bed, shuffled under the covers, and succumbed to the wave of exhaustion that swept him into sleep.


End file.
